La hija de nuestros mosqueteros
by Zolt G
Summary: Este es un crossover ficcional de la saga mosqueteril de Dumas, en un universo paralelo donde Artagnan tiene una hija tres años menor que el hijo de Athos. Con la intención de cambiar un poco el destino de varios personajes, pero desarrollando a la protagonista. El nombre lo he tomado prestado de nuestra colega Cla R, sin embargo es una historia completamente diferente.


A la edad de 27 años Artagnan ya se había ganado la reputación del hombre más fiero de París. Se batía bajo cualquier pretexto en ocasiones se batía con dos y, las menos, se las veía hasta con tres a la vez y siempre salía vencedor con apenas unos rasguños. Cada que se abría campaña, el teniente de mosqueteros era el primero en anotarse. Toda su vida era servir a Francia.

Se creería que un joven como Artagnan tomaría de sus amigos lo mejor de sus ejemplos, por desgracia no fue el caso. Después de la partida de cada uno el mundo se hizo pequeño y no veía algún motivo para construirse como un mejor hombre, si se pudiera describir a Artagnan se diría que era valiente como nadie que tenia la vanidad de Porthos, el gusto por las apuestas de Athos y de Aramis su gusto por las mujeres, casadas como preferencia.

Al principio su nombramiento de teniente le traía dificultades, durante ese periodo Athos estuvo allí para instruirle con discreción. Es bien sabido el cariño que se tenían estos dos amigos. Athos lo educaba en todo lo que la cabeza gascona de Artagnan se dejaba.

En amores, Artagnan a nadie daba su corazón. Muchas mujeres encontraban irresistible a aquel bravo guerrero, de allí que muchos duelos se los ganó gracias al simple guiño de una que otra coqueta delatora.

Artagnan era muy amado pero a nadie amaba. Aún suspiraba por la señora Bonacieux, su dulce recuerdo jamás fue olvidado, tanto así que, por consejo de Athos, fue a visitar aquella tumba solitaria, de una mujer que había sido olvidada por todos, salvo, como se ve, por Artagnan.

Todos los años a finales de agosto Artagnan visitaba el convento de las Carmelitas de Béthune, sobre la tumba de Constance Bonacieux lloraba al recuerdo de sus últimos momentos con ella.

"-¡Oh, D'Artagnan! ¡Mi bien amado D'Artagnan! ¡Vienes por fin, no me habían engañado, eres tú!

- ¡Sí, sí, Constance! ¡Juntos!"

Luego de este recuerdo acudía a su mente el tierno beso de la señora Bonacieux que le impedía reavivar en su corazón la desesperación que sintió al verla agonizante. Este recuerdo llamaba a otro, que después de todo era inevitable, el de Milady y todo el daño causado por ella. Quizá este sea la causa por la que el gascón no volvió a mirar a una mujer con confianza.

El año al que nos remonta esta historia es el de 1635, hacía poco más de dos años que Athos abandonó el servicio para aprovechar alguna herencia en la provincia de Blasois.

España estaba por declarar, oficialmente, la guerra a Francia. Ese año sería el último en que el teniente de mosqueteros visitaba la tumba de la señora Bonacieux, así lo había decidido, era hora de dejar descansar el alma de aquella santa y la suya.

La visita fue larga, Artagnan no deseaba apartarse de la tumba en la que había depositado un ramillete de flores, un par de suspiros y otras tantas lágrimas. El día era hermoso y apropiado para una despedida, las brisa estaba perfumada por las flores, los pájaros entonaban las mejores melodías de su repertorio y los arboles bailaban meciendo sus ramas a falta de pies. "Jamás volveré a amar a alguien como a vos. Hasta siempre, Constance". Murmuró el gascón.

Con el corazón bien guardado en su pecho, el joven gascón emprendió la vuelta a París. De Arras a París había mucha distancia, esto daba mucho tiempo para pensar y recordar. Ese camino era testigo de un joven que en veces sonreía, reía a carcajadas, lanzaba juramentos, suspiraba o hablaba con Dios. Se fabricaba planes encaminados al título de mariscal de Francia.

En medio de estos pensamientos y conducido su caballo por algún hilo del destino, el camino fue errado. Tarde cayó en cuenta Artagnan de su descuido, la senda que había tomado era poco transitada y poco segura, sólo los extranjeros y perseguidos usaban esa ruta. Artagnan tomó sus precauciones para no ser sorprendido por los ladrones que solían pasear por allí.

No hubo tropiezos y se sentía aliviado de encontrarse a media legua de París cuando escuchó un par de pistoletazos no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. A medida que se acercaba la súplica de una mujer se dejaba escuchar.

Al llegar al lugar encontró una carreta con su respectivo caballo, intactos. A unos pasos un hombre con el rostro cubierto de sangre era pateado como un perro, el desgraciado suplicaba piedad y su agresor no daba tregua. En la carreta había un segundo hombre que hurgaba entre las, evidentes, pobres pertenencias del desgraciado. Ya no se escuchaba a la mujer. La reacción de nuestro mosquetero no se hizo esperar. de un pistoletazo derribó al que pateaba al hombre ya inmóvil. Apeándose del caballo empuñó la espada y fue contra el de la carreta, que le dio algo de pelea, pero no la necesaria para hacerle el menor rasguño.

Aguzando el oído, el mosquetero detectó la presencia de un tercer hombre. "Ja, ja, ja, cogedla si podéis" Le escuchó decir al bandido.

La escena impactó al mosquetero dejándolo inmóvil unos segundos, en el pequeño claro había una mujer con la garganta cortada y la mirada fija en el cielo, a unos pasos de ella un niño con la cabeza sangrante. "Yo me doy por satisfecho" Dijo el hombre que no había notado la presencia del mosquetero "Te has portado bien" agregó postrándose ante la víctima para besarle.

El oficial, asqueado por la acción tan vil no la permitió, pateó al hombre haciéndole tragar tierra. Este comenzó a reír, creyendo que se encontraba con uno de sus compañeros le dijo.

-Tenía que matarla, hablaba demasiad; me parece que el niño sigue vivo, si te interesa.

-¡Miserable! -Exclamó el mosquetero con furia.

El hombre aún reía, se ponía el cinturón de donde pendían una pistola y una espada, bastante decentes como para pertenecer a un simple ladrón, preguntaba por el botín, comparaba este asalto con aquel que no le había complacido en su totalidad. Ese individuo había basado su existencia en la infamia, sorteando la justicia de los hombres y amparado por ella por haber servido al cardenal.

Turbado por tener frente a él al teniente de mosqueteros. No pudo articular palabras, balbuceaba como infante, buscaba salidas, en pocas palabras, adoptó la actitud de un cobarde.

-Poco temple tienen -Dijo Artagnan conteniendo la furia que le invadía.-, los hombres del cardenal.

El guardia, sacó la espada y la blandió con furia en contra Artagnan. El mosquetero respondió el ataque y se defendió con cierta dificultad, el guardia empuñaba su acero sin miramientos y sin arte, todo lo que quería era un segundo para huir, estos movimientos desesperados lo convertían en un rival impredecible, pero no invencible. El teniente se las ingenió para asestar un golpe fatal, pero estaba escrito que ese hombre no moriría a manos de él.

"¡Madre!"

La atención de los guerreros se volvió hacia el niño que sacaba de entre los dedos de su madre un gran pañuelo ensangrentado. La mujer vivía, por desgracia.

En un descuido que debió costar su vida y del que aprendería una lección que jamás volvería a olvidar, Artagnan había cogido una pistola para adelantarse a su oponente quien creyó oportuno sacar ventaja del momento para matar al mosquetero, pero no salió ni una bala de la pistola del gascón. Había tomado la ya detonada. El guardia tuvo oportunidad de sonreír y fue todo lo que hizo antes de caer con la oreja hirviente en sangre.

Artagnan rápidamente se puso a cubierta, no era seguro si la bala acertó en el blanco. Con cautela y tomando sus precauciones se aproximó al lugar del que provino la detonación y allí encontró al hombre que creyó muerto en el camino, apoyado contra un árbol y la pistola humeante en el suelo. Intentaba avanzar "Nicolás" murmuraba. El mosquetero se aproximó a el desgraciado y sin mediar una palabra de agradecimiento, lo llevó hasta la mujer que al verlo dejó de existir.

-Qué pasó...por qué... -Musitó el hombre abrazado a su hijo y mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer.

-No lo sé... no recuerdo nada, salimos de casa y...y...no -Chillaba el crío apretando con fuerza el pañuelo que le había arrancado a su madre.

El hombre se dejó caer en el suelo, una primera convulsión le hizo saber a Artagnan que moría.

-¿Dónde? ¿Muerta? ¡Dios mío...-El hombre desvariaba y agregaba palabras inteligibles, extendiendo los brazos, con uno le entregó el pañuelo al niño y con la otra le impuso silencio mirando a Artagnan. -Llevadlo a nuestra buena ama... servidla con gusto... hijo...

El desdichado expiró a un lado de su mujer. El niño acarició aquellos rostros y los besó.

-Ayudad al mozo y que lleve esos cuerpos con su ama. ¿Qué hacéis aquí, Artagnan?

-Que me parta un rayo si lo sé. -Respondió el mosquetero con tono compungido.

Artagnan había visto a M. Tréville en el momento que cogió al mozo para llevarlo con su esposa. El capitán de mosqueteros buscaba cualquier excusa para salir de París, la vida de la corte comenzaba a fastidiarle y en los campos, en especial por aquel camino dando unas vueltas aquí y allá hasta llegar cierta casa donde era bien acogido.

"Volvamos a París" dijo M. Tréville luego de un largo rato, en el que observaban cómo los cuerpos de los criados eran transportados a la carreta.

-El mozo no dice nada, ni el nombre de su ama ni hacia donde va. -Dijo uno de los lacayos del capitán.

-Dejadlo ir libre. Dale estas monedas y este pañuelo. Mi nombre es conocido en toda Francia y no se le negará ayuda a dónde quiera que vaya. -Le dijo el capitán a su lacayo.

El niño se acercó a dar las gracias a los oficiales, no dijo una palabra, sus ojos se encargaron de ello.

El día se perdía en el bosque, la temperatura comenzó a descender. Los militares se quedaron en el bosque unos instantes más, esperando que el carro se alejara lo suficiente como para no encontrarlo de nuevo. Pasado el tiempo se adentraron al camino con lentitud, haciendo un poco más de tiempo antes de emprender el trote hasta París.

-Cogedla si podéis. -Murmuró Artagnan.

-¿Qué cosa decís?

-No, no es nada.

-Vamos que el otoño está llegando temprano este año. ¿Qué ruido es ese?

-No escuché nada.

-Allí está de nuevo ¿lo oís?  
-Algún ave.

-No, es un sonido familiar. Me incomoda.

El sonido se repitió. No era molesto, pero esta vez penetró en la curiosidad de Artagnan y un tanto mas en la necesidad de encontrar la fuente del ruido que a cada repetición se debilitaba. Atraído por el sonido el mosquetero se internó en el bosque, llegando hasta el claro donde seguía el cuerpo sin vida del guardia.

-Habrá sido este desgraciado. -Dijo Tréville.

-No...

El teniente buscó, se internó más en el bosque, un poco más lejos siguiendo el sonido.

-Juraría que es un...

-¡Un bebé! -Exclamó Artagnan.

De una rama a ocho pies del suelo colgaba una cesta. "Cogedla si podéis" Recordó el gascón, entonces vinieron a él los hechos: el ladrón había cogido al bebé para tener un control sobre sus víctimas, separar a la mujer y llevarla lejos del camino, al ver colgada la canasta, la mujer gritó, en un juego enfermizo, el hombre repetía esas palabras "cogedla si podéis".

Nuestro mosquetero, como sabemos, era un hombre hábil, con poco esfuerzo bajó la cesta y sin distraerse con las órdenes de su superior "Con cuidado" "Con lentitud" "No soltéis la canasta".

Artagnan entregó la cesta al capitán de mosqueteros quien extrajo con sumo cuidado al bebé. M. Tréville tenía más experiencia como padre, además de sus mosqueteros, tenía familia propia. Al revisar al infante, hizo una mueca de disgusto y lanzó un suspiro.

-Poco podemos hacer por ella. -Dijo el capitán.

-¿Por ella?

-Recién nacida y parece muy enferma.

-En pocas horas llegaremos a París.

-No se puede, joven Artagnan, exponer a un recién nacido a la agitación de los caballos, menos a uno tan débil. Mucho me temo que...

M. Treville no pudo terminar la frase. La beba lanzaba gritos ahogados que enternecía el corazón de aquellos guerreros. "Quizá..." Murmuró M. Tréville, recordando una casa no muy lejana.

A paso veloz se dirigieron a una casa que M. Tréville conocía bien. El capitán se había encargado de llevar en brazos a la pequeña, pero al acercarse al lugar pidió a su compañero le supliera.

-Sostened su cabeza y espalda en todo momento, su cuello es muy frágil. Que su cabeza se apoye en tu antebrazo. Todo se dará naturalmente, sostened bien la espalda. No os avergoncéis, es muy natural tener un poco de miedo.

-No tengo miedo -repuso Artagnan con la nena en brazos.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la niña había dejado de llorar. M. Treville creyó que al fin había muerto, pero observó cómo se removía inquieta en los brazos de Artagnan.

Un sentimiento familiar y desconocido envolvía el corazón del gascón, él había salvado a aquella niña "Al igual que hice con..." pensaba, entonces cayó en cuenta de que el calor de esa inocente le abrasaba el corazón. Entonces se resistió y la alejó de su pecho, desde la señora Bonacieux, ninguna mujer penetraría en sus pensamientos de nuevo y menos aún una niña.

En la casa del bosque fueron bien recibidos. Luego de prestarle ciertos cuidados a la bebé, la señora de la casa: mujer de poco atractivo, pero de modos graciosos, se burló de ellos. "La niña sólo tenía hambre y frío".

La vuelta a París había dejado al mosquetero con un vacío notable en su pecho. Había dejado atrás a Constance, pero no dejaba de pensar en la niña. Se había resuelto que la amiga de M. Treville llevaría a la pequeña a un convento para ser cuidada con las debidas atenciones.

"Así es mejor" Pensaba Artagnan. Esa experiencia le demostró que su mente no estaba aún bien enfocada a sus objetivos. "Mañana todo estará bien" Se dijo antes de dormir.

-¿Para qué me quiere el cardenal? -Preguntó Artagnan a su capitán.

M. Tréville se encogió de hombros. El día había llegado a su fin. Una semana había pasado desde su viaje y aventura. El cardenal había solicitado la presencia del mosquetero esa misma noche.

Con rapidez fue introducido al despacho del ministro donde se encontraba el cardenal sentado en su escritorio y a Rochefort en un sillón y a una seña del cardenal salió de la cámara.

-Caballero, os di el grado de teniente hace siete años pues vi en aquel joven de veintiún años lealtad, inteligencia, valor e ingenio. Aptitudes necesarias al servicio de la corona. Aparté de vos la vista pues a la partida de vuestros amigos os vi eclipsado. Os entregasteis sin resistencia a la vida común de soldado sin explotar vuestras aptitudes. Os estáis volviendo un perdido. Por ahora no hay más aventuras, no habéis ido a buscarlas y estas han venido a buscaros. Hoy, la Providencia, me ha recordado vuestras cualidades. Me ha dado todo para convertiros en un hombre de bien.

-¿Monseñor? -Inquirió Artagnan para que Su Eminencia se explicara mejor.

-Una serie de eventos me trajo vuestro nombre, Artagnan, circunstancias que no puedo explicaros... una vez me ofrecisteis vuestros servicios y hoy os recuerdo vuestra palabra.

-Sí, monseñor, estoy a sus órdenes.

-Os daré un regalo que no despreciareis. Lo necesitáis.

Una puerta al fondo de la habitación se abrió. Una monja penetró en la habitación con los brazos ocupados en sostener un bebé. La mente del mosquetero se turbó. Quedó fuera de sí unos instantes.

-Caballero, a esta niña la habéis salvado y, parece, que os ha tomado cariño.

Françoise se acercó al gascón indicándole que abriera los brazos para recibir a la niña, pero este se negó.

-Monseñor, soy soldado, no tengo otra profesión el servir a la corona es mi única ocupación. No tengo los medios para...

-D'Artagnan si no tomáis a la niña se dejará morir y si muere os haré colgar. Rochefort se encargará de que así sea -Agregó con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Artagnan buscaba excusas, una niña sería una carga terrible, él no tenía los medios o educación para criar niños. Su vida era servir a la corona. Una solución vino a él, pero se desvaneció en un segundo "La ingresaré a un convento...pero de uno la han sacado ¿Cómo hacerlo? y ¿Quién es ella" Se preguntaba Artagnan pasando la mirada de la niña a la monja.

-Ella es Françoise tiene experiencia en ser institutriz, habla varias lenguas, es una persona bien educada, fiel y de confianza -El cardenal parecía medir sus palabras en cuanto a la aya . -No os preocupéis, os daré una...pensión. Esta y vuestra vida permanecerán siempre que se cumplan tres condiciones.

El mosquetero conoció que había un secreto entre el cardenal y la monja, pero no supo identificar de qué especie, un movimiento casi imperceptible hizo la monja ante las palabras "os daré una..." El cardenal cambió una palabra por "pensión". La monja se acercó más al mosquetero y con una seña le pidió que abriera sus brazos para recibir a la niña.

-Una de las condiciones. -Dijo el cardenal cuando Artagnan tuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos. -Es que Françoise se encargue de su educación por el resto de su vida y vos no os desentenderéis de sus servicios.

Artagnan asintió, la niña se removía en sus brazos "Qué bien me hace sentir, ¿quién sois?" pareciera decir con sus movimientos y los débiles "uh, eh" que emitía. Como respuesta natural, Artagnan elevó un poco más a la niña, para que sintiera un poco de movimiento.

-La segunda es que la niña vivirá donde vos. Salvo, claro, durante las campañas a las que no desatenderéis. Debéis aprender a equilibrar vuestra vida, y estoy seguro de que ella es la solución.

"Miradme" La pequeña mano de la niña se escapó de su abrigo y haló un mechón de cabello del mosquetero. La niña consiguió lo que buscaba. La mirada franca de Artagnan fue lo primero que vio de este personaje. Con un movimiento de cabeza, el gascón liberó a sus diez prisioneros y sonrió a la pequeña. En respuesta la niña lanzó su primer risa. Los ojos de Artagnan se humedecieron, fue como si vislumbrara un futuro feliz al lado de la criatura. Se sintió feliz, como lo fue al lado de sus amigos. Se llenó un vacío que creyó sin importancia.

El cardenal sonrió de satisfacción.

-La tercer condición, monseñor. -Dijo la monja.

-Artagnan, ¿qué nombre daréis a la pequeña? -Preguntó el cardenal.

-Constance. -Respondió el mosquetero luego de consultar al cielo.

-Me parece bastante apropiado. La tercera condición es que se añada a su nombre el de "Andrea"

La entrevista terminó sin ceremonia. Artagnan se retiró como si hubiese recibido una orden, pero con la monja siguiéndolo con la niña en brazos.

"Constance Andrea, un nombre francés y el otro italiano" pensaba Artagnan, faltaba un nombre, su corazón lo pedía. Luego de pensarlo unos instantes el mosquetero se acercó a la niña: "Claire" dijo al fin. Constance sonreía, quizá dando su aprobación.

-Habladle, señor, los bebés entienden muy bien a esta edad, además esta niña me parece excepcional.

-Os llamareis Andrea por petición de un gran hombre que me miró dos veces teniendo presente el nombre de un segundón de Gascuña por encima de muchos de mayor rango. Claire como la luz en medio de las tinieblas, como la esperanza de los caídos y Constance como la promesa a los valientes y justos.

-¿Quién sois vos? -Preguntó la monja, no para ella recibir una respuesta, sino para que se la diera a Constance.

-Soy D'Artagnan teniente de mosqueteros de los reyes de Francia y, en adelante, vuestro padre.

* * *

Gracias por leerme.

Es importante que dejes tus comentarios ;)


End file.
